


the sequel where kurt claims blaine in front of his tribe

by regala_electra



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet follow up to <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/378797">the one where blaine's a househusband in medieval times</a></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sequel where kurt claims blaine in front of his tribe

He knew the procedure well enough, what with the many times Kurt had repeated it, a strange mantra whispered in the dark. He would not bathe in the morning time, allowing the evidence of the previous night to be apparent to all. Catching his reflection in a shield as he left the comfort of their sleeping quarters, he noticed the bruise Kurt sucked below his jaw was turning wine-dark.

He kept a steady pace though his body was stiff with new aches, muscles still acclimating to the demands of sex. Blaine’s head held high and he gave a quick look to the cloudy sky, the sun cold and shuttered to the world through wintry clouds. He would eventually learn to give leave to his old gods but for now, he gave a quick prayer of thanks, for though he was still a stranger, he would soon be welcome as any blood-born kin.

First he must strip naked and kneel before Kurt once they were both in the center of the field. Kurt would follow after him, a purposeful delay, perhaps in memory of some chase of the first outsider married into the tribe.

Blaine would not look upon any spectators, nor say a word until Kurt began the spoken part of the ceremony. Thereafter he would swear his fealty and bind himself utterly to Kurt and in that, become united with the tribe. And Kurt would satisfy the pledge by kneeling behind Blaine and fucking him into the cool earth.

That was the mere sketch of the design; the details were what made it so profound. Usually the marriages of outsiders were met with few spectators but Kurt’s friends seemed to have a vested interest in Kurt’s happiness and were quite curious at how “Kurt’s outsider” would do with the particulars of the ceremony. There were catcalls and cheers (and a few suggestions that made Blaine wonder at how little they knew about anal sex).

Blaine still ached from the previous night of lovemaking but he relished in it, in Kurt’s hand curving along his cheek as Kurt spoke to him and bent at the knee to equalize their position (something Kurt had not mentioned would be a requirement, meaning he did it of his own volition). He questioned if Blaine would show his utter loyalty in any way needed. He did not expect Kurt to join him in nakedness, or to merely guide Blaine onto his hands as he expected to be thrust into the ground. Nor the time Kurt spent preparing him until the glide was smooth and he very nearly begged for roughness as he was already within moments of reaching his climax.

He was gentled into the fucking. Kurt’s hips snapped forward once Blaine became shameless with it. The world around them became but a distant glow, the morning fires burning hazily in his field of vision as he felt Kurt’s hand upon his throat, intending perhaps to guide him elsewhere but that, that was all it took, the pressure of fingertips against his skin and he spilled on the ground, sinking to his elbows as Kurt sought his pleasure.

His mind wandered in the pleasant quiet after and it was not till he was at his feet again, a loose tunic slung over his body (to prevent him from shivering no doubt), that he any semblance of time. Blaine managed a word or two in affirmation of Kurt’s queries that he was all right and he gratefully allowed Kurt to take the burden of his weight, a firm arm wrapped around his waist as they returned to the warmth of their home.


End file.
